


Love Too Late

by Scarlet_Aria0923



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Aria0923/pseuds/Scarlet_Aria0923
Summary: Tsushima Yoshiko was too late in her life. If only they met earlier...





	Love Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> To all who were late in their lives.

**1 year ago**

Let’s see… So this is my class, uh? Apparently this year they only have 1 class for the first years so this girls will be my classmates until graduation. I look around the classroom again. There are some cute girls, others are beautiful, others are hot. I guess I won’t get bored at all. 

“Alright everybody, have a seat”

My teacher enters the classroom.

“I’ll take roll while you girls do your introductions…”

Yep~! This is the chance I was waiting for, now I have a chance to learn their names.

“I’m Kunikida Hanamaru zura!”

That’s the name of the girl next to me… Kunikida Hanamaru…. Hanamaru… Zura? Don’t tell me she is…!   
“ZURAMARU!?”

I call her. She looks at me confused.

“There is only one person that has called me like that zura”

She looks at me. When I see her she has turned into a pretty cute girl.

“You are Zuramaru, right?”

“Yep, that’s me zura. Don’t tell me you are….”

It’s my time for my introduction!

“Tsushima Yohane ~!”

The classroom is suddenly quiet.

“Um… Here it says your name is Tsushima Yoshiko-san”

The teacher remarks.

“No, it’s Yohane”

The teachers seems that wants to say something but decides to ignore it and proceeds with the introductions…

“So it really was you Yoshiko-chan”

“My name is Yohane, Zuramaru”

“You haven’t changed at all. It’s been a while”

“Yeah, since kindergarten”

“We should hang out and catch up zura!”

“Let’s eat together lunch today then”

“Ku-Kurosawa Ru-Ruby”

I look towards that girl. Her frame is small and her voice is very weak, but overall she looks cute, the type of girl you want to protect.

“She did better than I expected zura”

“You know her Zuramaru?”

“Yep, she is Maru’s Girlfriend”

“Oh yeah, girlfriend…. WAIT GIRLFRIEND!?”

She… She… This is Zuramaru we are talking about, she got a girlfriend, and before me !!!

“We’ve been together since Middle School zura”

AND THEY BEEN TOGETHER SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL, THAT’S 3 YEAR ALREADY!!!!

“Zuramaru… I’ve never knew you were this type of person… You really are something else”

“What do you mean Yoshiko-chan?”

“Well… it’s nothing”

Later that day we had lunch together, Zuramaru introduced Ruby to me. At first she was very shy and awkward with me, but later on she started treating me like a friend. We started hanging out the three of us. At first I felt like I was a third wheel, but they insisted that it wasn’t that, they wanted their friend to be with them. I felt like that was fine… But that was only a lie, there was something that I felt wrong… towards Zuramaru. I couldn’t look at her as “just as friend” but I couldn’t look at her as “girlfriend” She is with Ruby, they been together for three years. That’s why I know I can’t compete for her, but I still cling for this feel that maybe, if Zuramaru was single, then maybe I could be there for her.

* * *

“Nee, Yoshiko-chan “

“What is it Zuramaru?”

It’s been a year since I met them. One day it was just Zuramaru and me at the library.

“How you feel about Ruby-chan?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Do you like her?”

“Well, yeah. I got used to her, she has become one of my friends”

“Then what about me zura?”

I felt weird by that question… Do I like her as a friend… or something more?

“Well you too are an important friend of mine Zuramaru”

“I’m glad zura!”

She smiles… Dammit, I don’t know if I can keep up with this.

“Hey Zuramaru, how about you, how you feel going out with Ruby for four years?”

I decide to ask that question…

“I felt only happiness. I’m glad I asked her out zura!”

“Have you ever thought of…. breaking out?”

I don’t know why I said that.

“Mmm… I don’t like to think such gloomy things zura…”

“Yeah… I know right… Sorry for-”

“But… just maybe… If… for some reason I wasn’t going out with Ruby… I would like to be with you Yoshiko-chan”

I wasn’t prepared for what she just said… I couldn’t believe it myself… Was that a way of asking me out…? No, that can’t be…

“I… I see…”

I was at a loss of words.

“But in the end I really don’t want to break up with Ruby-chan. I love her”

Of course she does… They been together for 4 years now… There’s no way I can win to that. We have only been together for a year. She would always choose Ruby over me. I can’t change that fact and just live with it…

* * *

“Yoshiko-chan. How you feel about Hanamaru-chan?”

“What’s this. I feel like I been asked that before”

One day I was texting Ruby and she came up with that.

“I… I mean, as a friend!”

“Well duh! I like her as a friend, she’s really important to me”

I had to accept the fact that I was just a friend. That there is no way I would win.

“Why are you asking me this Ruby?”

“Well… you see… I…”

She really has a bad time, even when she is texting.

“I’m really insecure. I sometimes feel that Hanamaru-chan will be better with you”

“Ehhh!? What!? Why you think such a thing!”

I was perplexed. I can’t believe she is jealous of me.

“I don’t know… I just sometimes think about bad things… and I really hate it”

“Ruby… I… You girls are my friends. There is no way I would do that”

“Really…?”

“Of course, both you and Zuramaru are precious to me. I only wish happiness for you girls”

“I see… I’m glad. Thank you, Yoshiko-chan. Now I like you even more”

“Yeah, so don’t worry and enjoy your date tomorrow”

“ I will! Thanks a lot Yoshiko-chan. Good night.”

I don’t know what I’m doing anymore… Do I like her or not? Am I ever going to be able to be her girlfriend, or will she be with Ruby-chan all her life. I hope they enjoy their date. Meanwhile I stress over something that doesn’t do me any good. 

“Fuck! If only I met her earlier…. If only they weren’t dating....”

A lot of ‘what ifs’ come to my mind, but they are just what ifs… There’s nothing I can do about it.

“I was too late”

  
  



End file.
